The Rose and the Frog
by QRed
Summary: My take on the scene after Rurijo broke Hayate's jutsu. RurijoxHayate


The first time Hayate met her at the river, all he knew was that he had to tell Sakura and the others. However, as she thanked him, his heart filled with unknown emotions and when he returned, he had a different goal in mind.

The second time he saw her, he questioned if she was truly made from Princess Sakura's image. He wondered just how can someone that protected and sided with Enju, be so sweet. His heart skipped a beat for the first time.

The third day in which he met her again, he caught the first sight of her unstable side, her love for Enju, and her want of something real. His heart beat a little faster when he realized that she was like him, in a sense. He toyed with the thought of being lovers with her.

The fourth day, he told her of the jutsu he was under, and she kissed him in the end. He returned to the estate with red dusting his face. That night, he had the chance to tell the others of what he had seen.

But he didn't tell.

The day after the fourth, Hayate didn't go. He stuck by Kohaku's side, and for once, he wasn't elated beyond words simply by being in the girl's presence. He went to sleep confused.

The sixth day, he went back to see her. She was there, and she cried, and Hayate found himself worrying over her. That night he told himself he don't love her.

The seventh day, he went back as a human. She knocked him unconscious.

\- o -

When Hayate came to be, her betrayal stung him more than it should. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, and for some strange reason, relief streamed into his system when she told him that it was to break his jutsu.

Her glanced at her tenderly, eyes softening.

She was beautiful.

She was kind.

She was someone he loved.

The chains that bound his arms loosen, and fell to the cave floor with a silent thump. As Rurijo showed him the way out, her steps hurried and worry scrawled over her face, Hayate felt the pressuring effects of the jutsu lifted away.

She was truly worried for him, he realized. He was touched, and a darker, more menacing side of him whispered, "_when did Kohaku ever cared?_'

But he brushed it aside. If anything, Kohaku was always there. Caring and kind, sweet Kohaku.

But the thoughts of the blonde ninja were flushed out as Rurijo grasped his hands. Words of farewell slipped from her mouth, and he felt pain.

The thoughts of never seeing her again hurted him. The thoughts of one day meeting on the battlefield once more, as enemies, hurted him.

As she turned away, a brilliant smile pasted on her face, he grasped her arm.

"Come with me!" He cried, and as Rurijo's eyes widened in surprise, he continued. "I don't want to fight you anymore!"

But Rurijo. Innocent, caring loyal, Rurijo gave him a sad smile.

"I can't go with you, Hayate." She pulled her arm away from his grip. "I belong to Master Enju."

At the name of the Moon Prince, Hayate's will sharpened.

He refused to allow his sweet rose to be within the grasp of that villain. The image of her, sitting alone in the cave, waiting for her accursed master to return home, was too painful.

"You said before you wanted true love," He began, and Rurijo glanced away at the familiar words. "Rurijo," He caught her face between his hands, and he leaned in. Her face dusted with red, and his lips lifted into a soft smile. "I love you."

Rurijo stilled, and as Hayate dipped his head, securing her lips with his. However, she struggled, and pushed him away.

Hurt marred her beautiful face and she shook her head. "No Hayate! I… I can't! M-Master Enju is-"

"The jutsu wasn't broken because of the water," He refused to give up, "It broke because you… kissed me."

Rurijo glanced down at the floor, and Hayate feared of her rejection that would come. However, as she glanced back up, Hayate recognized the troubled features, as well as the red that stained her face.

"Do you.. promise?" She grasped his hand, tightening her grip. "To give me true love?"

He smiled calmly. "Yes."

"Okay." She closed her eyes, and stepped closer, wrapping her thin arms around the boy. He eagerly returned her embrace, and breathed in her scent of the forest.

"But Hayate," Rurijo glanced up at him, eyes swimming with worry. "I'm just a stone that takes human lives. Are you sure you want me?"

He pressed his forehead to hers, "Rurijo, when I said I love you, I meant that I will love you, no matter what you are."

He was rewarded with a small kiss, and she glanced away in embarrassment.

Hayate chuckled, and glanced down the cliff. "Come on, lets go back. I'll tell the others of the situation."

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Rurijo's voice was soft, laced with worry. "Don't they hate me? What if.. What if they hate you too and.."

Her voice broke, "I can't have that."

"Rurijo, listen," Hayate lifted her chin, and her teary eyes met his. "If I love you, then the others will too."

She was about to say more, but was silenced with another kiss. It was short, but to Hayate, it felt like eternity passed whilst he held the doll.

"Lets go, and think about it later, alright?"

She nodded, and took his hand.

"Okay."

Intertwining her fingers with his, both Hayate and Rurijo took the first step home, together.

**I have no idea if I want it be an one-shot or full story. Probably just a one-shot since not many people read it..**


End file.
